


A botw playthrough/fanfiction

by Sasuke_malfoy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bokoblin - Freeform, Boypussy, F/M, Link has both, M/M, Moblin - Freeform, Multi, Omega Link, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, botw, non-con, playthough, walkthough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasuke_malfoy/pseuds/Sasuke_malfoy
Summary: This will be my playthrough of botw. ill be writing down most of the things i do though out the story. But it won't only be a "play through" its also a fanfiction, meaning ill be adding in some of my, own conversations with characters though out the game. I have decided to make this an Omegaverse story.The omegaverse part of this story won't start until after Link has left the Great Plateau, in Chapter 5.The first 3 true chapters are skippable.Looking for help!





	1. Notes

This story is based on my playthrough of botw. This means i play a little, and then i write. 

Some things i will write that doesn't happen in the game to give this story more of a fanfiction feel. 

This story will contain some heavy things. These heavy things will either happen because I've taken a small break from the game and have decided to have Link, get heavy with an NPC, or i have died in the game. 

It will have a warning before things get heavy. 

At the top of the chapters, i will be listing any major enemies i come across, shrines i complete, or treasures i find.


	2. Chapter 2

A bright light showed as a soft hum reached his mind. 

"Open your eyes"

A flash followed the soft voice.

"Open your eyes" The woman's voice was more clear now. "open your eyes" His eyes slowly opened his eyes, blue light above him met his gaze. "wake up Link" Link felt the cool water drain away from his body. After a moment he sat up and looked around. The room was silent as he slipped out of the small pool he had been laying in. Upon standing he quickly looks around the room, his eyes drawn to a blue console next to the only door to the room. Link quickly ran over to the console. upon touching it, the blue circle on top spun and a strange device was sat up.

"that is a sheikah slate. take it. it will help guide you after your long slumber." spoke the woman again. Link looked around trying to find the woman. When he found himself alone he reached and took the device. the moment he held onto it, it lit up and activated. he opened it and found a map and a strange inventory. he jumped slightly when he heard the gate open. he quickly put the slate on his hip, where a holster for it sat and exited through the door. here he found several boxes and two chests. he quickly opened both of them. In the first one, he found an old shirt and quickly realized how naked he was, he quickly put the shirt on. the second chest, he kicked open, quickly stubbing his bear foot. he danced in pain for a moment before pulling out a pair of well-worn trousers. they weren't much for defense but they were better than nothing, and he quickly put them on. 

Now clothed he walked down a set of steps to find yet another console, this one orange. link walked up to it and heard the woman voice once more.

"Hold the sheikah slate up to the pedestal. that will show you the way." Link removed it from his hip and pressed it against the pedestal, and watched it turn blue.

"authenticating" it spoke. "sheikah slate confirmed." links attention was pulled to a gate he had just now noticed. it turned blue and opened. 

"link... you are the light, our-light that must shine upon Hyrule again, now go" the woman's voice could be heard again. link stood there for a moment confused, before putting the slate back and leaving the room up the steps and climbing up the small cliff up another set of stairs and out toward the cliff. Link looked out at the world. it was beautiful and green. in the far distance, he could see a volcano. he looked for a few moments before turning to see an old man standing just down the hill, staring at him. they met eyes for a moment before the old man turned and walked down to a campfire. link decided to go down and talk to the first person he's seen since being awake. on his way there he picked up 3 tree branches, and six mushrooms. he marveled at the animals that run from him, the bugs that flew away, greenery. he spent a few minutes trying to catch the insects, but they would fly away every time. he cursed silently under his breath before looking to the old man just a few feet away. the man not only had a fire going but also had some baked apples. The smell hit his stomach quick and hard. he hadn't even realized how hungry he was until he smelled it. without thinking he ran down the hill, sat next to the fire and snatched up the apple.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" the older man snapped. "i do believe that is my baked apple! you can't just go about taking whatever you please!" Link opened his mouth to say something but was quickly talked over. "oho ho! forgive me-i could not resist pulling your leg. please help yourself. an apple and an open flame make for a succulent treat. it is a bit strange to see another soul in these parts." Link quickly took a bit out of the apple. he groaned at the taste. maybe it was that he was starving, but the apple was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life. when he had finished the apple he looked at the old man, who had yet to stop staring at him.

"Who are you?" link asked.  
"Me? I'll spare you my life story. im just an old fool who has lived here, alone, for quite some time now. what brings a bright-eyed young man like you to a place like this?" the old man asked. link didn't know how to answer this question. he wasn't sure how he had gotten there. so he figured instead of answering the question he didn't have and answers too, hed just asks another question. 

"Where are we?" Links choice didn't go unnoticed. 

"Answering a question with a question. that is fair enough. as i cannot imagine our meeting to be a simple coincidence... i shall tell you. this is the Great plateau. according to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule." the man stood and pointed to the temple not too far from them. "That temple there... long ago, it was the site of many sacred ceremonies. ever since the decline of the kingdom 100 years ago, it has sat abandoned in a state of decay." the man turned back to Link. "yet another forgotten entry. a mere ghost of its former self..." with that the man sat down. a moment of silence passed before Link spoke again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm relaxing by the fireside, of course. although ill need to cook, myself another baked apple at some point. simple foods such as apples are fine to eat raw, but roasting them on fire makes them tastier and more nutritious." Another moment of silence passed before the old man spoke again. "Do you not have somewhere else to be, young one?" Just then the voice echoed again. 

"Link, go to the mark on your map" It was clear the old man hadn't heard a thing. Link quickly pulled out the slate and opened his map. It was completely blue and had no landmarks. just emptiness, except for one small golden mark. Links brows creased at the sight. It hadn't been there before. He looked back at the old man, who simply smiled at him before he walked down the hill. The first thing he came across was a woodcutters ax. He quickly took it. figuring it would come in handy. he found about 3 branches before a bokoblin jumped out of the bushes at him. In a panic Link pulled out the branch and smacked the creature. he smacked it twice before his branch broke. it shattered into bright blue shards. Link was confused but didn't have time to question it as he pulled out another branch. a few more swings and the creature fell to the ground and vanished in a blackish purple smoke, leaving behind a small item and a branch. Link leaned over and picked it up. Turns out the bokoblin drops horns when they die. figuring he would probably need it later, he quickly put it in his inventory. Link took a deep breath and collected himself.

"I just need to get a hang of this fighting stuff" He spoke to himself. He didn't seem to get very far before he ran into a blue slime-like creature, it dropped from a tree next to him and jumped at him. He quickly smacked it twice with the branch, killing it. It disappeared just like the bokoblin. Instead of horns, however, it left behind Blue gelatinous substances. He quickly picked it up before looking around. He saw a tall weed-like thing that glinted with a strange shine. He quickly ran over to it and picked it up. The slate quickly told him it was not a weed, but a Hyrule herb. He stuffed it into his inventory and continued on his path. After a few minutes of walking, he saw two more red bokoblin's standing on a hill. They both had bows. They weren't far from another one that seemed to have a sword and shield. He chewed his lip realizing he would have to get past the one with the sword and shield. He had learned that his branches didn't seem to last very long against these creatures. So he pulled out his ax. He walked far enough away from the archers that they wouldn't see him. When the sword and shield bokoblin saw him it started to come toward him. Link quickly swung the ax at him, causing the bokoblin to drop his shield, another hit and it was thrown back and had dropped its sword. Link quickly picked up both sword and shield and equipped them. Three more hits with his new sword and the bokoblin died in a poof of blackish-purple smoke. The creature dropped a horn and 5 arrows which link stuffed into his pocket. 

Once finally at the point, that's dark until he steps closer. That normal inactivated orange. He gently put the slate in its place and steps back when he hears the slate's voice. 

"Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks." Then the structure turns blue and starts to come free of the ground growing, along with several other towers throughout the world. once it was high in the air it spoke out again. "distilling local information..." bright blue symbols link believes to be old test seem to for a liquid at the tip of a structure just above the pedestal. the blue liquid drips onto the slate. "Regional map extracted" With that a part of Link's map is filled out. the pedestal gives Link the slate back before the woman's voice can be heard again. 

"remember..." link turned toward what looked like a castle surrounded by rock. "Try... try to remember..." link quickly walks toward the edge, looking over the castle, where the voice sounds like it's coming from. "You have been asleep for the past 100 years." the ground trembles and shakes as the sound of something breaking could be heard. "The beast..." purple-black like smoke in the shape of a creature comes out and circles the castle. "When the beast regains its true power, this world will face its end." Link stood in silence for a moment as the beast let out a rawr and continued to circle the castle. "now then, you must hurry, link. before its too late. " and just as the voice had begun, it ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treasure: ruby, Traveler's bow, Traveler's claymore, Amber.  
Shrines:Ja Baij, Oman Au.  
They are marked though out the story with @@
> 
> Example: @@Ruby@@

Link remained on the tower for a few more moments before he started to climb down. upon hitting the ground he hears someone call to him. He turns to find the old man paragliding down.

"My, my.. it would seem we have quite the enigma here. This tower and others just like it have erupted across the land, one after another. it is almost as though... a long-dormant power has awoken quite suddenly. if you do not mind me asking... did anything... odd occur while you were atop the tower?" Link simply nodded and spoke. 

"i heard a voice." strangely the old man didn't seem surprised. 

"Well now! A voice, you say? and did you happen to recognize this mysterious voice?" Link shook his head. "i see. well, that is unfortunate." He turned to the castle and pointed it out to link. "I assume you caught sight of that atrocity enshrouding the castle. That... is calamity Ganon. one hundred years ago, that vile entity brought the kingdom of Hyrule to ruin. it appeared suddenly and destroyed everything in its path. so many innocent lives were lost in its wake. for a century, the very symbol of our kingdom, Hyrule castle, has managed to contain that evil. But just barely. There it festers, building its strength for the moment it will unleash its blight upon the land once again. it would appear that moment is fast approaching..." the man stopped for a moment and turned to link before continuing. "i must ask you, courageous one... do you intend to make your way to the castle?" to that, link wasn't sure. he simply looked to the ground and said nothing. "You need not say a word. your eyes reveal the determination within." Link wasn't sure of that. maybe it was something else in his eyes the old man was misreading. "here, on this isolated plateau, we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs, with no way down. if you were to try to jump off, well... no death could be more certain. or more foolish. Of course, if you had a paraglider like mine, that would be quite another story." Link could tell there was a catch to this. the old man wasn't going to just hand it over. 

"paraglider?" link asked.

"oho! piqued your interest, have i? Yes, I didn't come soaring down here on my own feathery wings, you know! worry not- i will happily agree to give you my paraglider. But not for nothing." Figures. "let's see now...how about i trade it for a bit of treasure that slumbers nearby? come let me show you something."The old man spoke before leading Link a bit of distance away. directly in front of them was a bright orange structure. to his right was a group of bokoblin. 

"Do you see that structure there? The one shining with a strange light? it began glowing at the exact moment those towers rose up from the ground. i would think such a place might house some sort of treasure wouldn't you?" link simply nodded in response. "treasure for the paraglider. a fair exchange, i believe." link turned toward the structure and sighed before nodded and starting his way over to it. he went to the left making sure to avoid the bokoblin camp. once at the structure, next to it was a metal box and a chest with he letters EX on it. Link quickly opened the chest, getting a @@ruby@@. he tucked it into his pocket before stepping upon the structure. this one had a pedestal just like the room he had found himself in. He quickly ran the slate over the pedestal and the orange color quickly turned to blue as the door opened. link stepped into the structure slowly, looking around. once he stepped onto the circle inside the structure it started to move, carrying him down. once he stepped foot the shrine spoke to him telling him it was shrine @@oman au shrine.@@ to the left is another pedestal. link quickly walks up to it and places the slate in it. 

"Sheikah slate authenticated. distilling rune..." just like on the tower blue liquid drops into the slate. "rune extracted." link activated this new rune, the room filled with red, and the two metal slates on the ground glowed yellow. he quickly removed the left one exposing a lower tunnel and ladder. he quickly climbed down the ladder and quickly ran down the tunnel and up the stairs on the other side. once up the stairs link sees a four by three set of stone blocks, the second row having a metal block. he quickly pulls the metal block out with the magnesis rune. he climbs up the metal block and over the stone ones, dropping down on the other side. he stops when he sees a strange robotic like creature. he keeps his distance not sure how this creature will react to him. his eyes widen as a blast of light just barely misses him as he jumps out of the way. he scrambles to stand, just as the creature fires the next blast of light. link locks onto the creature and waits. he's not sure what his wooden shield will do for him but he waits. just before he's hit with the blast of light, he smacks it with his shield sending it back at the creature. Link stands in shock and awe as the creature explodes from being hit with its own blast. link steps forward and picks up what the creature dropped. two ancient screws. Link steps past the metal plate onto the second platform before moving it to the space between the second and first. He turns to his left and sees a chest. he uses his new rune to pull it down to him, inside the chest he finds @@traveler'sbow@@. he quickly puts it into his inventory before using his new rune to pull open the doors. past the doors is a blue like cage with a strange creature behind it. link slowly walks up the steps and gently touches the cage. it shatters at his touch. the creatures speak to him and give him a spirit orb. the creature then teleports him outside the shrine. once outside the shrine the old man calls to link and lands not that far from him.

"It seems you managed to get your hands on a spirit orb. well done!" Link gives him a confused look. 

"How did you know?" he asked softly. 

"Clairvoyance! oho, or perhaps just something similar. as one gets older, it can become more difficult to see what is right before one's own eyes... However, that which was once hidden from view can often be crystal clear. But perhaps that is no true for everyone! oho ho! the appearance of those towers and the awakening of this shrine...it is all connected to that sheikah slate you carry on your hip there."

"What do you mean?" link asked.

"It has been quite some time since i have seen that sheikah slate...long ago, a highly advanced tribe known as the sheikah inhabited these lands. the great power of their wisdom saved this kingdom time and time again. But their ancient technology disappeared long ago... or so it is said. it is interesting, however, to think... how something like that survived all this time, hidden away in a shrine. These shrines are tucked away in numerous places all across this land. On this plateau alone, i believe there are still three more.. bring me the treasure from each of these shrines and i will give you my paraglider" Link sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. figures that deal was too good to be true.

"So, i need more now?" he spoke, with a little spite in his voice. 

"i said 'treasure' but i never said there would only be one treasure. whether it's one treasure or four, what's the difference for a young go-getter like yourself? since I'm feeling generous, i will also teach you a trick for finding shrines. it's always best to survey the area by looking around from a high point. let's see here...how about you make your way to the top of that tower again?" link grit his teeth slightly as they both turned to the tower. he wanted me to climb it?

"Are you joking?" he asked.

"oho ho! I am afraid not. but do not worry! i have another little trick to share with you for your effort. take a look at the map on your sheikah slate." link did as he was asked and opened it. "see those blue icons? you should recognize the cave where you woke, the shrine you just came from, and the tower." link nodded and put the slate away. "you can travel instantly to any of those places with the sheikah slate." the old man turned back to the tower "or so i heard quite some time ago... i do not know if it actually works as such." Link sighed as the old man stopped speaking. he opened his map back up and tapped on the tower. 

Upon reaching the tower, he stumbled forward, covering his mouth, his face turning green. when he finally collected himself he turned to see the old man standing there. 

"im surprised it took you so long to catch up with an old man like me!" link gave him a questioning look.

"How did you..."

"oho ho! leave an old man his secrets. now then...i wanted you to join me up here so you could use this as a vantage point to search for shrines.did you know about the scope on your sheikah slate? look through it, and you can stick a pin anywhere you'd like to mark on the map. the pins on your map serve as reference points for your travels. just stick a pin anywhere you're interested in!."

"how do you know this?"

"experience, wisdom...instinct? call it what you will and believe it only if you so, please. go ahead and take a look if you feel inclined to do so." link turned toward the area in front of him and opened the scope. Link had no problem marking three shrines. with that, he put his slate back and headed toward the shrine to the left. it seemed to be in some kind of ruins. link grumbled as he started to climb down. he wondered how much easier it would be if he had the paraglider.

Link stood on the hill next to the ruins. he could see the leftover remains of some sort of machines. they looked pretty old, nothing like the one he had faced in the shrine. he slides down the hill and headed to the far side, the one closest to the edge of the plateau. Once he stepped past a point he stopped as the decayed machinery came to life. it started to make a loud beeping sound and a laser light was pointed at him. he quickly hid behind a wall of the old rune. 

"Think, think" he repeated. he looked down at his shield. would this work? it had worked against the creature in the shrine. he chewed on his lip before he jumped out. he locked onto the machinery and waited until the right moment, before batting at it with his shield. The blast hits the shield and bounces back at the creature, destroying it with that one blast. Link fell to his ass panting, his eyes wide at the sight of the machinery bursting into black and purple smoke. after a moment he stood up and headed to the wall that was behind the decaying machinery. he climbed over the wall and headed to the shrine. he activated it and went down into the @@Ja Baij shrine@@. he went over to the pedestal and placed the slate in it.

"Sheikah slate authenticated. distilling rune..." The drip of blue light drops on the slate. "rune extracted." Link opens it up and looks at it. 

"Bombs" he whispered with a smile on his face. He looked around and for the first time realized how lonely he was. He frowned, before shaking his head and looking at the cracked stone. He pulled out a bomb and threw i at the cracked rock, detonating it just as it landed against the stone. he went down the hall and turned right, using a bomb on the cracked stone further down that path and opened the chest to find @@traveler's claymore@@. he wrinkled his nose. he wasn't one for such big weapons, but it may come in handy later. he turned back down the hallway and went the way he had yet to go. he blasted that hallway before coming to a room with six cracked stone and a platform going back and forth. link sat a square bomb down at the base of the wall an waited until he was a distance away before detonating it. when it exploded all three cracked stone one the bottom broke, while the middle top broke, leaving the middle completely open. 

He entered a room with three stone catapults like structures. two on the left and one on the right. he turned to the left and went to the furthest one. he stepped on the catapult and waited for him to be flung at the chest. @@amber@@ Link hummed, he wasn't sure what he would use this for but put it in his inventory none the less. he jumped to the bottom level and went up the steps, heading to the right this time. he dropped around bomb down the hole into the catapult. the catapult flung it over and link detonated it just as it landed. he jumped down and climbed the ladder before placing a square bomb next to the cracked rocks. he climbed down the ladder to not be in the explosion and went to get the spirit orb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treasure: Throwing spear. 5 bomb arrows. 5 fire arrows. Traveler's shield. Iron sledgehammer. Traveler's spear.   
Shrines: Owa Daim. Keh Namut.

link stepped out of the shrine and stretched. He opened his map and took note of the next closest shrine. After a moment of looking at his map, he put it back in its place and looked at the cracked rocks in front of him. he turned to the wall to his left then back at the wall. In the end, he decided to climb the wall. When he dropped down on the other side he cursed silently to himself as one of the machinery came alive and looked at him. He held up his shield and waited for the blast to come at him, smacking it just at the right time. Once it "died" he picked up what it left and hopped over the next wall. once over the walk he turned to the right and headed that way, to an open-ish field, another wall to his left. Straight ahead of him he can see the next shrine. it was relatively up high. he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before heading that way. on his way, he came across a small camp of two bokoblin. A thought had crossed his mind to keep walking and ignore them, but he figured that they may have something to eat. he was starting to get hungry. He turned toward them before charging at them. with the claymore, he had gotten, Though slow, he was able to hit both bokoblin at the same time and knocked them back enough that he need only swipe at them twice before they both died. he picked up what they dropped upon death and looked around. It had started to get dark and he was getting tired. now would be a good place as any to sleep, But before he can sleep he sees a wooden box. he chews on his lip before he takes the claymore and gives the box a good swack. the box now destroyed he picks up the two arrows three apples he's found. He quickly eats two of the three apples before finally laying down next to the fire. It didn't take long for the young hero to drift into a dreamless sleep.

Come morning he intends to continue for the shrine. But the sight of a honeycomb stops him. He chews on his lip at the sight of it. He quickly pulls out the traveler's bow and aims at the honeycomb. when he releases the arrow it hits the target. Link's eyes light up with joy as it falls to the ground, this joy, however, is short-lived as a cluster of bees fly out at him. not sure what to do, link pulls out his claymore and swings at them. It only takes one hit from his sword for them to fly away. link picks up the honey and pockets it. He returns his attention to the shrine, but quickly gets distracted by the sight of a small house. He decides to investigate. 

Once at the house, he can't help but notices a green mushroom growing out the side. he quickly plucks it to find that its called "Stamella Shroom." He wrinkles his nose at the name, not sure how appetizing it sounds, but pockets anyways before going to the front of the house. straight from the house Link can see the old man cutting down a tree. Link thought about it for a moment but decided to go talk to the old man.

"oho! Fancy that! so we meet again."

"what are you doing?" link asked looking at the ax in the old man's hand.

"I thought this tree here might make for some good firewood. however... getting a tree to fall exactly where you want it to is quite an art. The trick is to turn your hip so that they face where you want the tree to land. so... i see you found my ax. Why not help me out and give it a few swings? im working up quite a sweat here... but these bones could use a break." link nodded and agreed to help. he got out the ax and made two swings before it came down. he walked over to the part that had fallen and swung at that. After a few moments, Link had turned the long log into a bundle of wood. he figured the man would need more, and continued until he had two more bundles before returning to the old man.

"What are you doing?" linked asked when he sat next to the cooking pot.

"this body of min isn't what it used to be. recovering from about of hard work takes a while... if you're hungry, i have an empty pot you can use to cook yourself a meal."

"got any tips?" link asked.

"Simply open your inventory, grab hold of your ingredients, and toss them in! try to consider how the ingredients will complement one another. you can even make a dish that increases your stamina!" link figured with how high the shrine was he may just need some help with his stamina. "it all about being creative and trying different things. oho ho! And if you get tired, you may use my bed if you need to rest a bit. unlike a fireside nap, sleeping in a proper bed should rejuvenate you." Link nodded before deciding to look around. link ran around the place collecting ingredients and quickly found that down the hill from where the old man lived a group of bokoblin. he quickly chose that once he had finished cooking he would deal with them. when Link found there were no more mushrooms outside around the house he decided to go inside the house. inside the house, he found another mushroom, a baked apple, and two spicy peppers. along with an ax and two pots. he took the ax and couldn't help but break the pots. something inside him drove him to it. in the pots he found another arrow and another spicy pepper. before leaving the house, Link found the old man's diary. he couldn't help himself but read it.

-on this desolated plateau, the only pleasure that brings me comfort is cooking. and today i outdid myself! truly, i created the perfect dish. i call it... spicy meat and seafood fry. this recipe not only restores health, but it also keeps me warm, even when traveling in the snowy mountains. with this dish on my side, i no longer have need of that itchy warm doublet.-

Link decided to keep reading.

-I do not know how i allowed this to happen, but it seems i forgot to write down a very important recipe. i know it contained raw meat and spicy pepper. however...i simply cannot remember what else i used! my age is catching up to me.-

link kept reading.

-sadly, on this lonely plateau, i have only my knowledge and memory to rely on. still...if i did find someone who knew the missing ingredient, i would happily reward them with my warm doublet. however, it seems unlikely that such a miraculous wish will ever be fulfilled.- 

link stopped reading and thought for a moment. he had no idea how to cook what the man had cooked. so instead of cooking it he simply went to the cooking pot and made his food. (if you want to make it for him, it takes spicy pepper, raw meat, and a Hyrule bass). link tossed four Stamella shrooms into the pot and watched it cook. when he got it out somehow he knew that it was called Energizing Mushroom Skewer and it would heal him(4 hearts) and return some of his stamina. (full wheel) he had picked up 8 Stamella mushrooms. so he decided to cook the other four as well. he then decided to cook the Three spicy peppers, and got Spicy Sauteed Peppers. which would also heal him(3 hearts)and would make him warmer(7:30). he then mixed two apples and tossed them in and got simmered fruit. (2 hearts) 

Now with his food, Link decided to take on the bokoblin down below. he rushed in and climbed the ladder to take out the bokoblin archer that had already blown the horn. he turned back toward the others and jumped down, running at the other three. by the end of the battle Link had taken only a single arrow to the shoulder. which when removed and a Hyrule mushroom was eaten, it seemed to heal. he picked up what they had dropped and broke the boxes, took the meat off the fire and started to climb up to the chest. inside the chest Link pulled a @@Throwing spear@@ free before pocketing it. he quickly looked around and found what looks to be a boarded-up area. He quickly threw a bomb at it, exposing a few mushrooms, a honeycomb, and another chest. he quickly shot an arrow at the honey and took out the bees before picking up the mushrooms and opening the chest to find, @@5 bomb arrow@@ he pocketed them before turning to the left and looking at the shrine. or more to be exact the direction the shrine was supposed to be in. He looked up and realized there were several cliffs between him and it and he would have to climb. he took a deep breath and started his climb to the first cliff. there was quite the drop between him and it, and he was hoping he could make it over before he ran out of stamina. He just barely makes it before he's out of breath. He jogged around the large cliff face, stopping when he sees three sleeping bokoklins. He takes a deep breath before pulling out his shield and sword and charging at them. he easily kills one, while the other is knocked off the edge of the cliff. he stands just below the shrine, there are small breaks in the cliff that will allow him to stop and rest and regain his stamina as he goes. facing the large rock wall, to his left he can see more cracked stone. he pulls out a bomb and throws it at the wall exposing yet another chest. he quickly opens it to find @@five fire arrows.@@ he quickly pockets them before he begins his climb. once at the top he places the slate on the pedestal before stepping into the @@Shrine Owa Daim@@. once inside link placed the slate on the pedestal to the left. 

"Shikah slate authenticated. distilling rune..." A stasis rune was added to the slate. The moment the rune was added, Link knew what it did. he wasn't sure how he knew but he knew. he gently pressed the rune on the slate and watched as the gear that controlled the platform in front of him turned a bright yellow. he waited until it was flat so he could walk across before pressing the rune again. with the platform frozen he quickly ran across it. He walked over to where the ball was rolling down. he waited for one to pass before he pressed the rune and ran as fast as he could up the slope. just as the ball dropped he froze it with the rune and dashed through the break in the sides. moving a little forward he would notice a platform just past where the balls would fall. again he waited for the bolder to pass before running to the platform. he opened the chest and found himself a @@Traveler's shield@@. he quickly pocketed it before turning back. he waited for one of the boulders to fall before following it to the break in the walls. he picked up @@Iron sledgehammer@@. He turned to the last pathway, using the rune to freeze the bolder in front of him. he used the iron sledgehammer to smack it a few times. When the rune wore off the bolder went flying and he proceeded to get his spirt orb. Link watched the mummified woman become glowing particles before he was teleported outside the shrine. 

Once outside he opened his map and took note of where the next shrine was. it would be a rather long walk. and unsure of what he would meet he decided to check his inventory. he had 2 baked apples, 2 energizing mushroom skewers, one spicy sauteed peppers, one simmered fruit, and one seared steak. he figured this should be enough to get him there. and with that, he started on his way. Along the way, he did his best to avoid as many enemies as he could. He almost made it all the way there without one fight until he ran into three bokoblin's just below the shrine. he quickly fought them off. Two were a struggle, and by the time he got to the third one he was shivering, the spicy food he had eaten having worn off. he swung his claymore, only to leave himself open to attack. he let out a pained yelp as he was hit again and flung back. he quickly took one of the seared steaks and stuffed it into his mouth. feeling a little bit better he switched over to throwing spear he had found and ended the third bokoblin. he picked up the fangs and horns, and the seared steak on the fire before going up to the shrine. he put the slate on the pedestal before stepping into @@Shrine Keh Namut@@ once inside he went to the pedestal to the left and placed the slate into it. 

"Sheikah slate authenticated distilling rune..." A Cryonis rune was added. just like the ones before Link knew what it would do. he used the Rune to create a block of ice in front of the edge so he could climb up it. in the next room he used the rune to create an ice block under the door, causing the door to lift. in the next hallway Link quickly pulled up his shield at the sight of the strange machine. he used the rune to stop the shots from hitting him. he used this to get closer. It went down with two swings from his claymore. He used the Cryonis under the balancing platform. with one side higher now, he ran up the ramp. he stopped when he saw a chest to his right. he quickly used Cryonis to get over to it. @@traveler's spear@@ was quickly pocketed before he rushed over to get his spirt orb. once he stepped outside the shrine he heard the old man calling to him again. He looked up to find the man paragliding down to him.

"With this, you have now acquired all of the spirit orbs from the shrines on this plateau. Oho ho, extraordinary! That means... it is finally time. Link, it is finally time for me to tell you everything. but first...Imagine an X on your map, with the four shrines as the endpoints. find the spot where those lines intersect. i shall wait for you there." Link was so distracted by the way the man disappeared he had completely missed what else he had said. He sighed and opened his map. There was an old church-like building in the middle of the plateau. if shrine Oman Au was connected to shrine Owa Daim and then shrine Ja Baij was connected to shrine Keh Namut then the church would be where the X intersect. with that, he teleported to Shrine Ja Baij and made his way to the church avoiding all enemies. on the way up the hill to the church, he could see a part of it glowing and quickly went to it. he slowly walked up to the statue of an angel. a light is shown down on her as she spoke to Link.

"You who have conquered the shrines and claimed their spirit orbs. i can offer you great power. it appears you have claimed four spirit orbs. in exchange for four spirit orbs, i will amplify your being. so tell me what it is that you desire." She gave him the options of a heart container or stamina vessel. he wasn't sure what either of those was. he thought for a moment and assumed that the vessel would allow him to have more energy before getting tired, and the container might have something to do with his defense. he looked up at the statue and chose the vessel. "you wish to expand your stamina wheel, yes?" Link slowly nodded, still confused. "i shall grant the power you seek." with that his spirit orbs vanished and a large green gem-like thing floated down to him. when he touched it, it changed to a cloud of smoke and flew at his chest. he gasped as he felt a rush of energy. "go and bring peace to Hyrule..." when he was finished talking to her, he heard the old man call to him from the top fo the old church. he turned and looked at him. "The blessing of the goddess has made you that much more resilient, i see.. here i am.. get up here quickly!" With that, the old man turned and vanished from sight. on his way up here, link remembered seeing a ladder against the side of the church. he quickly climbed it. he climbed the church to the top of the roof, seeing the old man to his left. he quickly ran over to the old man.   
(cutscene if you want to see this please watch "Zelda breath of the wild- all cutscenes The Movie HD" by BeardBear at time 5:48. My story will continue directly after the cutscene. )

"Go on... Here is the paraglider, just as i promised." Link took it and placed it in his inventory. "with that, you should be able to safely fly off the cliffs surrounding this area. And...I think that's it. I've told you everything i can...Lnk... you must save... Hyrule" With his last words he vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah our first encounter. The heavy parts of the story will be marked. Before the heavy part, a list of triggers/kinks will be there Along with who/what link is getting heavy with.  
\--- triggers/kinks, Who/what---

After several moments of just standing there, Link turned to the chest to his right and opened it. @@Soldier's bow@@ was quickly put in his inventory before he jumped from the church, opening the paraglider as he fell. He held on tightly as he was lifted and started to float slowly down. he stopped at the edge of the plateau looking down. He felt dizzy by how far down it went. Before jumping he opened his map and looked. He could tell his map was in sections. He easily assumed that the towers in each section were what opened up that part of the map. A small glowing dot, was where he assumed the village was. he looked out in front of him and used his slate to mark a tower he believed was the correct one before jumping again. he quickly opened his paraglider. it didn't takes him far, but it did take him to some ruins. he quickly ran over to an old broken down wagon and searched both sides, getting a flint and amber. with that, he headed through the ruins. He found several rusted weapons, thought the first set of ruins. but other than that it was peaceful and quiet. on to the second set of ruins, he spots his first Moblin. he quickly pulls out a wooden shield and the Boko club before charging at the monster. He swung the wooden club at the larger creature, only to be kicked back, into a second moblin he hadnt noticed at first. he tried to regain himself but before he could he was kicked yet again. he landed facefirst in the dirt. 

\---Non-con. 3 moblin---

Link tried to push himself up but a large claw-like hand with only three fingers grabbed ahold of the back of his head and lifted him. Link felt weak and tired. His strength had been sapped, so much so he dropped the shield and club when he was lifted. Link closed his eyes, ready to be killed before he had even had the chance to save Hyrule. But when death didn't come, he opened one eye and looked. The Moblin in front of him was sniffing at him. Links eyes widened and he struggled weakly as he felt the snout of the beast slip between his legs and inhale at his crotch. Before Link could grab anything, the Moblin that had ahold of his head wrapped his hand around his chest, keeping his arm at his sides. Link felt Blood rush to his cheeks as the Moblin continued to nuzzle at his crotch. What was happening? what were they doing?. He tried to turn away, but when he couldn't he quickly closed his eyes, when he felt the creature pull his well-worn trousers down. When he felt its nose against his member, Link saw stars. He hadn't been touched in 100 years. he wasn't sure he had been touched before that either. He felt his back half be lifted, and his legs spread more. He felt its nose against something sensitive behind his cock. His back arched as he let out a gasp, his eyes shooting open as he felt some strength to struggle. 

"No! Dont!" he screamed as he felt a long, large finger rub against the sensitive area. He felt heat pull in his stomach, and something wet roll down from the sensitive area, and between his ass cheeks and drop to the ground. He heard the Moblin's let out a shrill of excitement, before he felt burning pain in his lower half. Link bit his lip to keep from screaming as he felt something tear. His head was let go, along with his chest, causing him to hang in the air, with the Moblin holding tightly on his legs. He looked up at his body, seeing blood drip past his cock and onto his stomach, as the Moblin stuck its finger in the sensitive area. Link tried to struggle more, but all it got him was a sharp slam of the finger inside him. After a few moments of pain, link was dropped to the ground. Link turned his head, tears falling from his eyes to the dirt under him. he had hoped they were done with him, his body felt weak and a strange pulse ran through him. He opened his eyes at the sound of a third Moblin. Was that why the dropped him? they seemed to be arguing. Link worried at his lip for a moment before he slowly rolled over and tried to stand, when he found he couldn't, his legs being too weak he tried to crawl away, only for an angry Moblin to grab his head and slam it into the dirt causing a wave of pain. his leg was grabbed and he was pulled back towards the three. He used his free leg to try and kick at the hand, only for that leg to be grabbed as well. Link hung toward the Moblin that had ahold of him, his legs spread. Link watched in horror as the Moblin that had him put both his legs in one hand and used his now free hand to remove what little scrap of clothing it had on exposing a large bubbled cock, hard and dripping with some sort of red fluid. At the sight, of the red fluid, Link seemed to get dizzy, his face became hot, and his cock unwillingly hardened. he felt weaker as the Moblin lifted link and took ahold of his arms, letting his legs hang down below him. he held Link close to his body as he grabbed links right leg and pulled it to the side, and lowered Link onto his cock. link leaned his head back and screamed as loud as he could as he slides down on the cock. the Moblin let go of links leg and pulled him up by his hands before pushing him down again. link leaned his head forward, looking down at his body. The pain had passed, leaving a strange feeling. it was hot and warm. Link couldn't help but close his eyes at the feeling, tears rolling down his eyes. He didn't want this but it felt go. He didn't open his eyes for a few more movements until the Moblin stopped moving him completely. he opened his eyes in confusion until he felt something press against his ass. His eyes widened and he struggled again. 

"No! Not there!" he pleaded as his legs were grabbed and spread again. He let out screams as the second moblin pushed inside his ring of muscles. When it was inside him fully, the moblin's stopped moving him to argue with the third one. the pain out weighted the pleasure. Link silently sobbed until he felt them pull out, the movement caused him to scream in pain, before he's dropped again. He curled on his side and shakes in pain. his whole body aches. He could feel blood seeping from him. When the Moblin's stop fighting link's arms are grabbed again. "Please no more" He pleads past the sobs. he's carried over to one that's laying on the ground. He can't help but moans in pleasure as the cock is slipped into the area past his cock. once it's fully buried inside him he's dropped on the moblin's stomach. A strange feeling comes over Link at the heat of the moblin's stomach, almost a soothing feeling. It quickly vanishes when he feels the other one pushing into his ass. He screams and claws at the one on the ground. His airway is quickly blocked, as the third one slams its cock inside his throat. Link desperately pushes against the one in his throat, but his body has grown even weaker. the lack of oxygen causes Link to fade in and out of consciousness. When he is conscious, he feels little pleasure and a great deal of pain. most of the time he's conscious the moblins are switching positions.

\---Safe---

When Link finally wakes up, he finds himself under a wooden roof. next to a fire. to his left is a bridge, his right the tower, and in front of him a large mountain with lava spilling for it. Link whimpers as he sits up, feeling a small amount of pain. he's surprised by how little he feels. His clothes were returned to his body. He stands and stretches, feeling little pain. He turns toward the bridge to see a man. He slowly walks over to the man. without looking at Link the man speaks. 

"I may be somewhat used to seeing bad omens by now, but that... well, let's just say it's badder than most. We're doomed! I mean, don't Panic! sorry, who are you? Have we met? Well, Doesn't matter who you are. I was getting tired of talking to myself, So you've come at a good time. By the by, those strange things that popped out of the ground.. did you see them? I'm not talking about mushrooms here! Im Talking about those towers! They seem to have popped up all over the place! and that's not the only strange thing that's happened. Those long-deserted shrines suddenly started glowing! You know what this means, don't you? the end is here! With all this craziness happening, I've been keeping an eye on that thing. Just to see if it suddenly starts moving, ya know?" Link blinked at the man as he finally looked at him. link's brows creased he wasn't sure what the man was talking about.

"What thing?"

"I'm Talking about the guardian, of course! Haven't you heard the old stories about Hyrule?" Link turned and looked at the old decaying guardian the man was talking about. Link made a mental note that he now knew what those machines were. "See that thing over there? The one shaped like an overturned urn? THAT is what I'm talking about. Did you know some of them can move? One of them once chased me down and tried to kill me!" Link tilted his head in confusion. 

"This one here?" he asked. 

"No, it was a different one. That one was closer to the castle but before the forest... When they spot you, they shoot blue beams of light at you! Man, i was so sure that was the end for me. I was prepared for the worst. But i somehow managed to escape into the nearby woods. Do you think it was my lightning-fast reflexes that saved me? Ha, i wish. Truth is, i just got lucky. Anyway, i hear guardians like that still wander around Hyrule castle. Be careful." with that, the man walked away. Link looked to the ground. Had what happen to him just been a dream? He shook his head before turning back and started his way back toward the tower. Link made sure to avoid any monsters he came across, the dream still fresh in his mind. Once close to the tower Link used Cryonis to get to the tower. once on the tower, Link placed the slate on the pedestal.

"Sheikah Tower Activated.Scanning area..." He watched the blue drop onto the slate again. "Reginal map extracted." He opened his map and looked at it. If he fallowed the road then he would find the village. He hoped that somewhere along the way hed be able to find a merchant that was selling horses. When he went to close his slate it spoke again. "Sheikah Sensor Acquired. you can enable or disable the sheikah Sensor on the map screen." When it closed out of his map it spoke again. "Sheikah Sensor now operational. It will show you where some shrines might be located on the map" (this is not how the actual game is. but again, i will be using the interactive map for most shrines.) Link looked from the map to where the closest shrines were. He would visit them after going to the village.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrine: Ha Dahamar  
Treasure: purple rupee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Link gets some information on this new world he's living in! Alpha/Beta/Omega finally explained!

Link put his map away and jumped off the tower and between the dueling peaks. He landed and started his way along the path. He tried to pretend like he didn't remember the dream or whatever it was. He didn't feel any pain that he expected he probably should be feeling if it had really happened. Link was so distracted he hadn't noticed any of his surroundings until he heard a man speak.

"Huh? What's the matter with you? you look right tuckered out. you know, dueling peaks stable is real close." Link looked up at the man. 

"How close?" He asked weakly. The man turned and pointed to the strange building with a horse's head on it.

"If you're feelin' a mite peckish, I've got just the thing to get your strength back. A nice hunk o' meat! I carry only the finest meats. i guarantee these are top-choice provisions or your rupees back!" After that link shook his head. 

"I dont have any rupees." The man frowned.

"Well, if when you come into some rupees you let me know, and ill sell you the best meats around" With that, the man walked off. Link turned back toward the stable and decided to stop by there before heading up to the village. The first thing Link noticed was the shrine that sat in the water next to the stable. He chewed on his lip before figuring he should probably deal with it before he spoke to anyone. the only problem was the wooden spikes all around it. He looked around before noticing a cliff behind it, it wasn't too high, but it was high enough to paraglide down onto the shrine without touching the spikes. Once he landed on the shrine he ran the slate over the pedestal and stepped inside the @@Shrine Ha Dahamar@@. To links right are two waterfalls a platform between them. He pulls out the slate and activates the Cryonis rune, causing a block of ice to come out of the waterfall, allowing Link to jump from where he is onto the middle platform. he does the same thing with the next waterfall to reach the next area. Link took a moment to look back at where he had come from and easily spotted a chest between the two waterfalls. He used Cryonis to get up to it. He quickly pocketed the @@purple rupee@@. Link went up three sets of stairs and looked to his right to see a large waterfall, with two still ramps and one balancing ramp. An orange glowing ball slide down the two still ramps and fell into the abyss below the shrine. Link put a block of ice past the first ramp, just above the second one. This stopped the ball and caused it to fall on the balancing ramp before falling to the nothingness. Link then placed an ice block under the ramp to keep it from moving. with the ramp no longer moving the ball just barely missed the spot it was meant to be in. link put the last block of ice between the bottom of the ramp and the end goal. This caused the ball to bounce off the last ice block and land where it was meant to go, opening the gate. Link got his spirit orb before being teleported out of the shrine. Once outside the shrine, The first thing Link noticed was the wooden spikes were gone. the second thing was that it was night time. He quickly ran over to the stable and talked to the stable hand, in hopes he could offer link a horse. 

"Welcome to my stable. we deal in all things horse-related. we also double as an in. Huh... i haven't seen your face before. do you know about the stable system?" Link only offered a shake of his head as a response. "Then allow me to explain. You can board your horse companions with us and then summon them as you please from our network of stables. you may have come across wild horses during your travels... if you catch one and ride it here to register it, it will become your horse companion. One person can board up to five horses, and you're able to swap horses in and out as you please. Do you... know how to catch a wild horse?" The man asked leaning forward just slightly and sniffing at the air. Link did his best to ignore the strange act before speaking. 

"I'm not sure how to catch them." The man nodded and returned to his original position. 

"Ok. To catch a wild horse, all you have to do is approach it from behind-slowly, so it doesn't notice you- and then hop on. But these are wild animals we're talking about, so if the horse you're riding starts to act up, try soothing it. It will eventually settle down, and when that happens, bring it to me. It may take a while for wild horses to get used to being ridden. They may change directions or slow down on their own until you earn their trust and respect. if your horse disobeys your direction, you'll want to gently redirect it and then calm it. And if you continue interacting that way your horse will naturally begin to trust you and become more obedient. That's all i can tell you about the subject, stranger." Link nodded and took a walk around the stable. He figured there were some horses somewhere around the stable. That's when Link saw her. The most beautiful pure black, blue maned horse he had ever seen. He spent the next day chasing her around. He couldn't even get close. When it got dark he gave up and returned on his treck to the village. 

He was making his way up a long hill when he saw a strange creature standing to the side looking hysterical. Link just wanted to get to the village. He just wanted to meet this Impa. But the more he watched the creature the more he knew hed have to help him. 

"Shalaka!? You! You can see me!?" Link took on a look of confusion. of course he could see the creature. 

"I can see you" He spoke. 

"Shala-zah! Shala-kah! It's been 100 years since anyone has been able to see me! I'm Hestu, And I need your help! Those monsters over there stole my beloved maracas! I think they're still there on the other side of those rocks. I Can't use my powers without them. Shoko... So please! PLEASE get my maracas back from them!" Link agreed before going over to the gap. he pulled out his club and his shield. He took note that the bokoblin's here were blue instead of red, he didn't care as he charged in. Link realized very quickly, that he should have paid attention to the color of the bokoblin. His shield was broken first, followed by his club before he could get another weapon he was smacked and tosed to the road. The three Bokoblin's filled out of the rocks and made their normal sounds. Links body ached with pain. he tried to push himself off the ground but one of the bokoblin's pressed its foot against his back, keeping Link in place. The Bokoblin's sniffed at him for a few minutes before seeming to talk to each other. Before Link could react, one grabbed his ankle and dragged him back to their little camp area. 

\---Non-con/Tongued. No penial pentration. 3 blue bokoblin---

Link's head was grabbed and pressed into the dirt as the Bokoblin pulled his hips into the air. Link pushed at the ground as he felt his pants being pulled off and tossed to the side. He kicked as hard as he could, tears starting to swell in his eyes as he realized the pain he had felt, with the Moblin, had been real. Link let out a gasp as he felt something cold press against his sensitive area. The gasp turned into an unwanted moan when he felt something warm wiggle its way inside him. He tried to squeeze his legs closed but came to realize the beating he had gotten before this started, had made him too weak. Is that what the Statue meant? if he had chosen the container would he be able to take more hits before becoming so weak? His thoughts were interrupted when the warmth inside him moved. His fists gripped at the ground as the hot pleasure ran through him. He grits his teeth as he felt something climb onto his back, but after a moment he let out a whimper as he felt something warm rub against his anus. He buried his face in the dirt as he felt it slip inside his backside. A hot pleasure caused stars to show in his eyes as they started to move in and out of him. He felt a slick wetness slide down his legs. After a few moments, they all pulled away from him, leaving him panting hard on the ground. The last think link saw was a silver-haired man picking him up. 

\---Safe---

Link sat up in a gasp, gripping the blanket to his chest. He looked around to find himself in a smallish room, with a man sleeping behind a counter. Just like the time before, Link felt no pain. He slipped his legs out from under the blanket and stood up. A quick look around found him his belongings very quickly. The sound of movement must have woken the man behind the desk. 

"Ah, you're awake! My name is Ollie, and a man by the name of Dorian found you and brought you here safely. Im not sure what an omega like yourself was doing out there all alone without an alpha, but im glad you were saved before any real damage happened." Link pulled a look of confusion before speaking. 

"Omega?" He asked softly. The man known as Ollie blinked a few times before his jaw dropped. 

"Are you telling me, someone, your age, really doesn't know about the Alpha/Beta/Omega situation?" Link shook his head. The man's eyes fall to the slate. "Perhaps you should go talk to Impa." He gave link directions before sending him on his way. Link stepped out and looked around. After a moment he made his way to Impa's house. 

"You there! Who are you!? How dare you trespass upon Lady Impa's abode! Hm. Is that... A Sheikah slate? But that would mean you are... No, it's not possible. can it be?" spoke a man named Cado. 

"Please forgive us for behaving so rudely. Of course, we have heard the legends from Lady Impa herself. please, friend... Go ahead and step inside." When Link heard his name he quickly Thanked him before rushing up the steps. He stopped when a girl scrubbing the floors screamed.

"A Man!? Huh? Is That-!? It's... a Sheikah slate! Could you be the hero my grandmother told me about? what was his name? li...lin... Ummm... oh, it's not that i forgot... I'm just bad with speaking. As for me, my name is pa...paaa....paaay... Oh! My name is Paya! Phew, i got it out...I know i should be able to say it easily, seeing as how it's my name and all. I'm so... sorry. Anyway, my grandmother's been awaiting your return ever since i was little. Plea...please hurry inside. CUTSCENE 12:52

"What is the matter? You are looking at me as though i am a stranger to you. Those eyes... They lack the light of familiarity. It is I, Courageous one. Impa. Surely you must at least remember the name Impa." Link simply shook his head. "I see... so you have lost your memory. Well, it matters not. That may be a blessing in disguise for the time being. Dearest link... please come a bit closer." link did as she asked. "A hundred years ago... Yes... A hundred years ago, the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed. After you fell, Princess Zelda's final wish was to place you in a sacred slumber. And then...All alone... Alone she went to face Ganon. Before Princess Zelda went to nobly meet her fate... she entrusted me with some words she wished to say to you. I have been waiting for 100 years to deliver the princess's message. However! These words, which the princess risked her life to leave you... well, if you are to hear them...you must be prepared to risk your life as well. But i am afraid that burden may be too much to bear while you are still without your memories. I leave the choice to you. When you feel you are ready to receive the princess's message, return to me." Link looked at the ground before looking back at her. 

"I..." He stopped not sure how to say what he needed to. She looked at him and nodded. 

"You are curious about the new way of the world?" Link nodded. "When you fell, and Calamity Ganon took control, something strange began happening to the people. a few generations and we quickly learned that we were now separated into three ways of life. Alpha's are the highest of these three. They are..." She stopped and looked at him. "I suppose a full bio lesson is in order. Alpha's are equipped with a penis. They do not have wombs." Before she could continue link spoke. 

"Does that mean that they are just separated by man and woman? Men have penises and women have vaginas Why are we separated in this new way?" She sighed before continuing. 

"Well, Alpha's can be male or female." She raised her hand when Link opened his mouth ready to speak again. "These females have a vagina and a penis, but they can't get pregnant. Beta's are like normal people. They are born to one gender and can either become pregnant or get others pregnant. Omega's however, have vagina's" She stopped when she saw link pale and look away. "Yes, Link, you have somehow been fated to be an omega. This means you have both." Link wrapped his arms around himself. 

"Does this explain why i was attacked by.... monsters in a..." She raised her hand, preventing him from saying it out loud.

"Unfortionally yes. Your status as Omega makes you a target by many monsters and creatures out there. They snatch any Omega that they come across and attempt to impregnate the poor beings." Link turned a slight green color. "There are preventatives, so there is no need to worry. You can buy them in almost all the shops. Including from a gentleman known as Beetle." Link nodded weakly. His head was spinning with the information. He didn't let her say another word before he turned around and left. Once outside he ran smack into Paya. She smiled at him and looked at the floor. He walked past her but before he could get too far she spoke. 

"I'm an omega as well. The majority of the population is betas." He turned back to her. "Impa is the only Alpha in the village. And dont worry, just because your omega, doesn't mean you can't... you know, do stuff with beta women." Link looked to the ground. 

"I... When i woke up, after... being attacked i didn't feel any pain. is that because were omega?" He asked.

"I... I've never been attacked before, but if travelers find people being hurt by the monsters, they usually supply them with elixirs which can take your pain away." She spoke. He nodded that must have been it. He looked away. They stood there in silence for a moment before Link finally walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 5! Done with! Im going to try and post every Friday. Some times i might even post twice on one day. It depends on what I've got going on! 
> 
> Poor link. Thrown in a world he doesn't really understand. New parts and all. Tell me about the ships yall are interested in! I think there might be some Link/Paya later. ;P She's such a sweet helpful girl. 
> 
> Also what monsters are you interested in seeing?
> 
> Spoiler!  
There will be Sidon/Link later down the line!


	7. Chapter 7

To Links left he could see just the top of a shrine. He figured if he wanted to fast travel hed best activate it. He stopped when a girl yelled.

"Hey! best clothes in town!" She yelled at him a smile on her face. He chewed on his lip for a moment before turning around and going inside. 

"Welcome to Enchanted, my high-end boutique!" Spoke the woman behind the desk as Link stepped inside. "By the by, that Stealth chest guard over there is highly recommended." Stealth? Link turned to what she was pointing at. If he had decent stealth there was no way he would spook that horse. He felt excitement rush through his veins. "While you wear it, your footsteps are nearly soundless, so it's perfect for hunting and stuff! oh but it offers very little defense. small price for the extra stealth" Link looked at it, the smile on his face vanishing quickly at the sight. 600 rupees for just the tights. He sighed and looked at the other two. 700 for the stealth chest guard and 500 for the mask. coming to a total of 1800 rupees. He took a deep breath before turning on his heel and leaving. 

He continued his way up the mountain. Rupees were hard to come by. He chewed at his lip as he thought. Maybe he could sell herbs and plants. 

Once at the Shrine he swiped the Slate changing the bottom part of the shrine blue. He quickly entered @@Shrine Ta'loh Naeg@@ To his right and left were chests. When he opened the right one he pulled out a @@Shield of the mind's eye.@@ and the left held An @@Eightfold blade@@ He quickly equipped both before stepping forward. A new guardian type was lifted to face him. he could hear a soft voice telling him how to fight. The purpose of this shrine was to teach him better combat skills. When killed the guardian dropped its sword and exploded in a flash of light. Link gathered what it dropped and quickly ran to get his spirt orb. Once Link stepped out of the shrine he opened his map and took not that his marker was still at Impa's. He sighed and figured hed go talk to her after trying to gather and sell enough things to get the Armor. He went up the walkway by the shrine and started to collect any plants he could find. Not far up the hill, he finds a large flower. it was a curious sight, but he was more focused on the plants then the large flower. After collecting around the large flower he went up another hill. He shot a buck in the face, taking the prime meat is left behind. When he saw the small pond he could help himself. He used the ice rune and stepped out on the block of ice before throwing a bomb at the fish. After setting off the bomb some of the fish floated to the surface. he used the ice rune to collect the fish before going down to a general store. 

"Hello, weary traveler... welcome to Kakariko village! here we are blessed with the protection of the goddess. That's why we have so many healthy, happy animals and an abundance of fine crops. My products are all locally grown, fresh, and seasonal. Truly choice goods that bring something special to any recipe. Go grab one! oh, or are you here for something else?"

"I want to sell you things" He spoke holding out what he had found. The only woman known as Trissa looked over what he had. 

"You know dear if you were to cook these I and the other merchants will pay more for them." He tilted his head. 

"Cook?"

"Just put some ingredients into a pot and cook 'em up good. you can use the one outside if you like. I dont mind." Link smiled at the woman. 

"Thank you" He spoke before heading outside. Just to the left of her house sat a cooking pot. He stepped up to it and started to cook. once he had cooked all the cookable items in his inventory he returned to her and sold cooked meal he had. It had come out to a total of 1270 rupees giving him 1320 rupees. He chewed on his lip for a moment in the last 480. He had a ruby that would sell for 210. An Opel and two ambers. he sold all of them. now all he had to was come up with another 150 rupees. He figured hed go look for more cooking ingredients. he thanked the old woman and left the shop. He turned to the right just outside the shop and went up the hill. A bit along this path has Link come across a cracked wall. He pulls out a bomb and quickly blows it up. behind the wall lays a chest. inside the chest is a @@Topaz@@ Link isn't sure how much this would be worth but figures it would be important and continues along the path. once at the top of the hill Link sees three beautiful horses, and remembers his goal for the rupees. He looks out and realizes this hill has an amazing view of the Hyrule castle. plagued with the calamity Ganon. While looking out he notices to Bokoblin's on horses getting to close. He ducks down and continues his search for cooking ingredients. From where he stands on the hill, having turned left he can see a shrine off in the distance. He pulls out his slate and pins it on his map. It's on the opposite side of the dueling peaks. Link continued to explore until he ran into a guardian, this one was up and moving around. He ducked behind a rock and made a run back to town. Hopefully, this topaz was worth enough for him to get the armor. 

He went back to the old woman a smile on his face as he handed over the topaz. she looked at it for a moment before handing him 180 rupees. His smile is ear to ear as he thanks her and runs to the armor shop where he buys all three pieces. Link Had been so excited about the new armor, he stripped down right there in the shop. When he finally pulled on the last piece of clothing the woman behind the counter spoke up.

"My my, you look almost as good in that armor as you did naked" She giggles causing his cheeks to heat up. 

"uh, T-thanks" He spoke, his right coming up to rub the back of his head. She giggled and leaned forward. 

"Dont be shy sweetie. If you ever need another set you know where to come" She giggled as Link quickly escaped the shop. He liked the way he looked in The armor. With this on, he ran back to Impa's. He nodded at Paya as he went who smiled at him before he stepped into the building. 

"The words That the princess risked her life to impart to you... i cannot pass them on to someone who lacks conviction. are you prepared to risk your life for the greater good?" Link straightened up and nodded his head. "Ha! Not a memory to your name, yet you are as intent as ever to charge forward with only courage and justice on your side. You have not changed a bit. Once a hero, Always a hero. Very well. Since you have lost your memory, i will recount for you all that has happened. Cutscenes 13:27

"A hundred years ago... in preparation for the foretold revival of Ganon, we strove to follow the lead of our ancestors of 10,000 years prior. But... in the end...Despite our best efforts and careful planning, we underestimated his power. in order to avoid ever making that grave mistake again, the princess left you these words...Free the four divine beasts. That is what she said." Link nodded in understanding. "...It seems to me that your Sheikah Slate is not yet complete. The device princess Zelda left you is your guide and also your memory. Now, Let's see...Someone at the research lab in hateno village might be able to help you..." Link nodded again in understanding. "You are Princess Zelda's only hope... and Hyrule's as well...You cannot turn back now. Follow your heart and seize your destiny!" With that Link turned To leave, stopping when Paya took his arm. 

"I'll walk you out" She smiled at him and then Impa before leading him out. Once the doors were closed she turned to him. "I guess you're leaving then." She spoke softly. Link nodded. She fished in her pockets and handed him a jar with a pink fluid in it. "Here this Will help with prevention should you... run into any more trouble." Link's face changed at the reminder at what had happened. He took it and nodded his thanks, placing it in his inventory. "If you ever need more just come back and see me." She spoke softly. They stood there in silence for a moment before she looked to the ground, a light pink tent to her cheeks. "Okay.... um... bye" She ran back inside leaving Link confused. After a moment he opened his map and teleported back to the dueling peaks stable. once there Link started his search for the pure black horse. He ran around until he found her. He crouched down and inched his way toward her. once he was close enough he jumped up onto her back. As she tried to throw him he gently patted her neck and tried to calm her. it took a few tries but in the end, he was successful. He guided her over to Tasseren.

"If you've come with a wild horse, you can register it with us here. Or if you want to stay for a rest, please head to the counter inside. So what'll it be?" Link shook his head. wasn't it obvious? 

"register horse" he spoke.

"Gotcha. You sure this is the one?" Link was amazed as the man showed him the strength, speed, and stamina of his new horse. 

"Yes" was all he said as he smiled at Tasseren. 

"Not a problem. We charge a registration fee to help support our conservation efforts. The fee also gets you a locally made saddle and bridle for your horse. The fee is 20 rupees. Is that okay?" Link dug though his money pouch and pulled out the rupees. in total, he only had 29 but he figured the horse was worth it. He quickly handed over the rupees. "Thanks. Please enter a name for your horse" He spoke as he handed Link a Registration paper. Link thought for a moment on the name. He wasn't sure why, but he wrote the name Lily. "Are you sure you want to Name her lily?" Link nodded in response. "Your registration is complete. Would you like to take your new horse with you?" 

"Yes" 

"Thank you. We'll see you next time. Oh and by the way...If you get separated from your horse, you can whistle and it will come running! But your horse isn't magic. it can't hear you if you're too far away, So do keep that in mind! " with that Link galloped away. He opened his map a few feet away from the stable and realized there were several shrines in the area. He turned to look at the dueling peaks. When he couldn't see anything from where he stood he guided Lily over to the bridge that lay just past the dueling peaks and looked from there. On the bottom, there was one shrine. His map told him there were two more. He looked up at the top. He sighed. despite not being able to see them he knew they were up there. He knew hed have to climb. While looking from the peaks to the map, Link was surprised when a girl walked up and spoke to him. 

"Hello There. Don't see a whole lot of travelers passing through here. You know, with how peaceful it is around here, it's sometimes easy to forget that the world almost ended years ago. But there are still monsters wandering around, and the area near Hyrule castle is especially dangerous. If you're going to be traveling, you should know a thing or two about elixirs" Link looked at her. 

"Elixirs?" He asked. 

"You can make elixirs by mixing bugs and other small creatures with monster parts. Most of them are no good for refilling your health, but they can have a lot of unique effects...Some elixirs can increase your speed. Others raise your resistance to extreme temperatures. I'm actually impressed that you've made it this far without any knowledge of elixirs. I can't have it on my conscience if something happens to you from here, so I'll give you one of mine." Link took the hasty elixir she had given him. "Using a Hasty elixir increases your run speed, so i use it to escape from enemies or any time i need to hurry. The recipe is just Hightail lizard and Monster parts, so i usually have a stock of ten or so on hand. Another good one helps with stamina. And all it takes is restless crickets and monster parts." Link chewed on his lip at that new information. 

"Where do i find these restless crickets?" She turned around and pointed at the tall grass around the stable. 

"Just cut the grass around there. you need to be quick to pick them up thou. And I've learned that if you put foods in the elixirs to, it makes them more powerful. " With that, she smiled at him and walked away. Link Chewed on his lip yet again before turning toward the grass. He used his Guardian sword and his Eightfold blade to collect The crickets though the day. 

At the end of the day, Link had 3 apples, 6 peppers, 1 stamella shroom, 1 rushroom, 1 acorn, 3 fairies, 42 restless crickets, 1 bladed rhino beetle and 8 Hightail lizards. Link rushed over to the cooking pot and smile at the girl who had helped him, she now sat by the fire. he tossed in a pepper, a restless cricket, and a bokoblin horn. What came out was something disgusting. The sounds of giggle caused Link to look toward the girl again. 

"I know i said you can add food, but you need to add foods with the same properties as the critter. Here let me see what you have." She stood up and stepped over and looked in his inventory. "Okay, you could make an Energizing elixir with that Stamella shroom, and three restless crickets and a monster part. And you can make a hasty elixir with that rushroom, three hightail lizards and a monster part. as elixirs go, that's about all you can make with food." With her help, he created the elixirs. "And you not really NEED food for the elixirs. If its energizing elixirs you're looking for, you can put 4 restless crickets and a monster part to get one." She watched as he Created 1 hasty elixir and 10 Energizing elixirs. 

"Thank you." He smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded. Link turned and headed toward the shrine.


	8. Help needed

Hello! I've been struggling to write this. So, I'm going to ask for a co-writer in away. What I'm looking for is someone to beta my work, and also help me with the ;) moments. I'm not the best at writing them, and to be honest, here of late writing those moments make me drag my feet even more. so instead of just dropping it completely, I'm asking for help. if I cant find help in a few days I will try my best to push forward, but the ;) moments maybe a little... lacking.


End file.
